


Sugary Daze

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dessert & Sweets, Implied Tatsumayo because :), Kohaku and Tsukasa barely exist tho, M/M, Yeahhh, but then he realizes he's gay, idk how to tag this but Himeru's like, maybe if I kiss Mayoi Tatsumi will suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: That was when something inside of HiMERU decided:He needs to fall for me.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/HiMERU, Ayase Mayoi/Toujou Kaname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sugary Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but what if. Himeru and Mayoi.
> 
> That's it bye

The person that keeps him awake so many nights is now sitting across from him again. He can't even figure out exactly why he's taken such a prominent place in his mind...

The person in question is Mayoi Ayase, the one that the man he despises so much cares about so deeply. What a coincidence then, that he and HiMERU are both in the sweets fan club.

Oh, just how long he has pondered, thinking about ways to use Mayoi to hurt that saint bastard as much as possible... If only he could just get a little closer to him, those plans might just work.

He's been trying to be friendly towards him for a while now, but he really is a brick wall to talk to. Not that he's in any way unfriendly, he's really kind, just... incredibly anxious and shy.

However, HiMERU does enjoy whenever he gets to talk to him for a little. He's noticed that Mayoi has really improved, he's able to hold longer conversations with people he's not as close with, while also seeming less nervous. And... Mayoi really is cute. And an incredibly pleasant person to be around. But HiMERU would never admit that. Not even to himself. After all, the only reason he wants to get close to him, is to use him to hurt Tatsumi. That's all. At least, that's what he keeps on telling himself.

But the way that he eats that parfait here at the table that the sweets fan club members always gather at... He looks so genuinely happy. Tasting that sweetness put a adorable smile on his face, one that not many people get to see. Well, not many people besides... Tatsumi. Just like seemingly everyone else, Mayoi thinks of that guy as an pure angel when he is anything but that.

But at least... This gives him the opportunity to harm Tatsumi in incredible ways. Since it’s so obvious how fond he is of Mayoi. For instance, he's so openly affectionate towards him. Hugging, kissing, cuddling the other man whenever he has the opportunity to. Tatsumi didn't even try to hide that he has a huge crush on Mayoi.

So every night, HiMERU thinks about way to absolutely shatter Tatsumi, to completely break him, and he's found countless different ways of doing that if he grew closer to Mayoi... So many, that he couldn't even just choose one, his bloodthirst just making him too unfocused actually decide on just one, he wishes he could just destroy him in every single way at once...

But for that to even work, he first has to get closer to Mayoi. They haven't interacted much outside of the sweets fan club meetings, and even then, they both aren't too talkative. The interactions they did have were all very pleasant though... Mayoi is really friendly, his attitude almost reminding him of someone...

"Does it taste well?" HiMERU asked out of nowhere, locking eyes with Mayoi.

The purple-haired man flinched when meeting his gaze, then glanced to the parfait he was eating, then back to HiMERU. "Ah, m-me...?"

HiMERU nodded.

"Um... y-yes, it's really good! Uh... would you like to try it, too?"

"Well, HiMERU can't say no to that offer," he replied with a smile.

With a nod he scooped up a little bit of the parfait on his spoon and got it towards HiMERU, standing up and leaning across the table.

This left HiMERU bewildered, as he expected him to just pass him the parfait, but no. Mayoi brought the spoon to him, as to feed him. Thank god HiMERU was this good at acting, keeping on his mask of just moderately confused nonchalance as he stared at the spoonful of dessert in front of his face, while absolutely panicking on the inside.

But god, but Mayoi IS cute. He smiled so nicely as he leaned forward towards HiMERU. But now that beautiful expression vanished, forming into a confused frown. 

"U-Um... What's wrong? I thought you wanted to try it?"

Oh fuck, what is happening? Why is his heart racing like this? Should he just open his mouth and let Mayoi literally feed him? That'd be so incredibly awkward, and an attack against his dignity! And, that's even the spoon that Mayoi has been eating from! He can't possibly...

"Oi, HiMERU-han, yer here?" Kohaku called out from beside HiMERU as he nudged him, snapping him out of his trance.

For a moment, he really forgot that Kohaku and Tsukasa were both still at the same table. To him, it felt like there was only him and Mayoi, for some reason.

"Ah, yes, of course..." He took a moment to get back again. "HiMERU apologizes. He simply didn't expect... um..."

Despite HiMERU feeling extremely awkward, he reluctantly opened his mouth for Mayoi to put his spoon in. And he found himself agreeing with Mayoi, it was really good.

"Mmh... You're right, Ayase, this tastes really nice!" HiMERU noted, partially because he wanted to quickly stir the conversation forward and away from what had just happened, but also because he genuinely thought so.

_But wasn't this also the spoon that Mayoi had in his mouth-_

__

__

"That kinda stuff ain't normally my thing, but if HiMERU-han's tryin' it I wanna try it too!" Kohaku said and his cousin also chimed in.

"Yes, I would also like to try it, if you don't mind. It certainly looks delicious!"

The conversation went on, but without HiMERU, as he was lost in his own mind.

Just why was his heart racing like this? Why did he feel this weird? Not just because he was embarrassed he got fed by Mayoi like that, right? This isn't just embarrassment... but what is it?

He just silently watched as Mayoi also let Tsukasa and Kohaku try. The cousins also both enjoyed the dessert, which made Mayoi beam with happiness.

And... that was when HiMERU should have realized what he was feeling. That smile Mayoi made... really melted his heart.

But there's no way! He's just getting closer to him to use him against Tatsumi! That's it!

I mean, he IS really nice and pleasant to be around. HiMERU appreciates how polite considerate he always is and he finds that his nervousness in rather endearing and cute...

No, it's not cute. He's just a nice person, a refreshing shift from unruly, annoying people like Rinne...

That's it. That's all there is to it. Exactly. But then what is this feeling that's pooling in his stomach as he just watches Mayoi?

This didn't go unnoticed though, as Mayoi quickly halted and anxiously asked, "Um, HiMERU-san? Is something wrong?"

That was when something inside of HiMERU decided: _He needs to fall for me._

_Not only will that break Kazehaya's heart, it will also put me in the prime position to absolutely shatter him in indescribable ways._

And something suddenly overcame him. Before he got to question it, his body acted, with a part of him telling him it's alright, it's all part of the plan. 

The plan to win over Mayoi's heart. Of course, all just to use him against Tatsumi. Why does he feel the need to repeat that in his head all the time?

HiMERU suddenly got up and leaned forward, across the table. He cupped Mayoi's chin in his hands before the purple-haired man could even react. And then, their lips met. He closed his eyes as he leaned deeper into the kiss, meanwhile Mayoi has just sitting there, frozen in his seat, staring at the man kissing him wide-eyed.

All of his attention was directed at Mayoi, so he didn't even hear the Kohaku and Tsukasa gasp as they watched. In fact, he's already forgotten there was anyone else here besides the two of them.

With Mayoi's quickening breath against him, HiMERU's tongue found itself against the other's clenched teeth. He could tell that Mayoi was more than just overwhelmed right now, so HiMERU moved his hands from Mayoi's cheeks to his hair, gently stroking his purple strands. This made Mayoi losen a little bit, the soft strokes calming him, though HiMERU could hear his heart beat still going absolutely crazy.

Finally, his teeth unclenched and he gave way for HiMERU to enter his mouth. There was still some parfait on his tongue that he didn't get to swallow. Now the melted dessert is dancing in between both of their tongues, the tender sweetness making the kiss feel so much more amazing.

Finally, HiMERU pulled away, after what felt like an eternity, now their faces are just inches apart. But... that kiss was so intoxicating, he had totally forgotten to prepare how he should act next. Instead, he just silently gazed at Mayoi's more than just flushed face, as he's trying to get out the haze in his mind.

Sure, there was a tiny bit of alcohol in the cake he just ate, but that wasn't anywhere close to being enough to make someone feel drunk like this, if even most children are allowed to eat it.

But then where does this weird sensation come from...?

While HiMERU was trying his best to zone back into reality, mindlessly gazing at Mayoi's beautiful face, Mayoi was stammering incoherent sounds. Understandably, he was freaking out completely.

"Hi... Hi... Hi... Him... Hihihim... Hi... Hime... Hi... Himer... HiMERU... s-s-san..."

He was fidgeting with his hands and hair, absolutely shaking, and his face bright red.

"Ayase..." HiMERU murmured, still completely entranced, "You taste good..."

"...H-HiMERU-san, w-what did...?"

Mayoi just looked so cute and innocent, staring at him with wide eyes. Breathtakingly so...

"Hey, HiMERU-han, ya know we're still here, right?" Kohaku's sharp voice bluntly snapped him back into reality.

HiMERU blinked. He spun his head around and met his younger unit mate's gaze. "...Oukawa...?" he muttered as he was processing what just happened.

And the realization hit him like a truck.

Without a sound, he quietly sat down in his chair again, not making eye contact with any of his fellow sweets fan club members. Before he could figure out how he should behave, he first needed to figure out his own feelings. This was just the plan right?

He's good at acting though, so why does he feel this weird about kissing someone if it's just an act he put on?

But hold on. In his pants, he-

Fuck.

HiMERU may be able to trick his head into thinking he's not into Mayoi, but his body sure stayed truthful to what is actually the case.

Yes... He's attracted to him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He can't actually-

"Um, H-HiMERU-san?" said the voice of the person that makes him feel such surreal emotions.

"Ye... Yes?" HiMERU reacted immediately, but his voice died in his throat before he could get the full word out, so he tried again.

"If you don't mind me s-saying this, you, uh... you... taste good, too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there aren't any interactions between them, even though Alkakurei are so closely connected, they're both in the same circle AND they both have the same boyfriend
> 
> When I wrote Himeru forgot that these other two fuckers were still there that was me actually forgetting they were still there lmao
> 
> Anyways leave kudos and comments to fill the void in my soul please remember to drink water babe!


End file.
